


Black Hearts Brave

by Kaya4114



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Through Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompt responce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya4114/pseuds/Kaya4114
Summary: Ryan and Shane go to a karaoke bar.   They sing some songs.  Feelings come out.





	Black Hearts Brave

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing that happened. I have a soft spot for love confession through song.
> 
> disclaimer- I know the one Shane sings is a song about God but when he sings it, that's not what it's about.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. It's just a longer fluffy thing I wrote. I may post the other shorter ones and make a series out of them and add this to it. Also I love Incubus. Sue me.
> 
> Songs in the fic are Brave by Skillet and Black Heart Inertia by Incubus. Youtube links can be found in the fic.

The bar was loud as the two boys arrived to see the rest of their friends and co-workers already seated at a nearby table.  
  
Jen was nursing a beer as Daysha sat next to her munching on some mozzarella sticks.  The Worth it boys were chatting amongst themselves, Stevens’ arm draped over Andrew, Adam laughing at something one of them had said.  TJ and Mark were at the next table over talking with Devon who was drinking something that looked fruity and sweet.

The air was filled with the smell of alcohol and fried foods, along with the sound of various patrons singing their own drunken renditions of various tunes selected from a large grey book in the back.    
  
It was Friday– Karaoke night. 

Shane turned to Ryan, holding the door for him as the shorter man walked in first, “You grab us a seat, I’ll start on drinks.  What’ll it be to start tonight, man?”  
  
With a thankful and happy grin, Ryan nodded, “Thanks.  You know me, dude–  Any beer is fine. Though if you could grab us a pound of wings to share as well, that would be awesome.”  
  
“You got it, little guy,” Shane responded with a thumbs up and proceeded to make his way to the bar as Ryan headed over towards where Mark and TJ were chatting.  
  
“Hey,” TJ said to him as the raven-haired ghost hunter came within earshot, “ We were just talking about you.  Where’s your other half?”  
  
At the comment, Ryan flushed before casting a quick glance over his shoulder to where Shane was chatting up the bartender, drinks already in hand, but probably waiting on the wings.  Turning his attention back to the guy, Ryan responded,  
  
“If you mean Shane, he’s just grabbing us some grub to go with the beers and will be over in a moment..”  The shorter man cast a glance around the bar before adding, “..And Teej, you can’t just.. Say that here.  What if someone hears?”  
  
Feigning ignorance, TJ shrugged; a picture of innocence.  
  
“Hears what?  You two are always saying, ‘ _We’re a package deal’,_ remember? I have no idea what you’re alluding to.”  
  
Mark snickered as Ryan carded his hands through his hair in exasperation, mussing the gel and leaving it wild.  It was no secret that the man had a thing for Shane.   In fact, it was at this very table that Mark and TJ had heard it slip through the younger man’s lips.  

The man’s lanky co-host and best friend in question had been out of town visiting family, and Ryan decided a night out with the guys would be a good idea to help take his mind off of his recent self-discovery.  He never originally intended to tell them, however, one too many beers in and he was at the mercy of loneliness and drunken honesty.     
  
Shane had always just been there. It didn’t matter that he didn’t believe in the same things Ryan did - the fact that he still went (willingly!) into places just to stare at walls and talk to imaginary beings, often getting little to no sleep most nights when they went - spoke volumes about the person Shane was.     
  
Ryan was very grateful for his best friend, and that was when he realized how much Shane did for him and how much the show depended on the Sasquatch.   From there, his thoughts spiralled until he landed where he was now - full blown head over heels in love with his co-host and way too terrified to take the risk and tell him.  
  
The fact that he was crushing on his longtime co-host and best friend had been one of the more interesting secrets he was having trouble harbouring that evening.      
  
Placing a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, TJ shook his head and told Ryan reassuringly, “It’s ok, dude.  Just relax - we’re here tonight to have a good time.  I’m sure no one knows, and as much as we both think you should fess up, you made me and Mark swear not to tell and you _know_ we don’t break promises man.”  
  
Ryan nodded to both of them, proceeding to sit down in the booth, just in time for Shane to return from the bar, food and drinks in hand and a warm smile on his face.  
  
“Hey, guys!” He greeted, before turning to Ryan, “Shove over, short stick, these legs need space.”  
  
Shifting to the side, Shane pulled into the booth beside Ryan and started to tuck into the wings.   Ryan reached over and grabbed the bottle of beer Shane had placed on the table in front of them, taking a large swig and enjoying the bite from the carbonation.  
  
The music continued to play as everyone around them made light conversation and sipped at their beverages casually.  
  
“So I was thinking,” said Mark, “For the next season, the fans would probably enjoy it if you two went someplace outside of the USA.  Me and TJ were talking to finance and without hearing it from us, you might maybe kind of sort of have a bigger budget soon.”  
  
“Really?!” Ryan exclaimed, the smile on his face growing wider, “Shane!! Can you believe it? We might be able to travel to like.. Australia or England or something! That’s super awesome!”  
  
Shane smiled warmly at him; almost fond, before a smirk fell to his lips, a taunt already on the tip of the man’s tongue,  
  
“It is!  Depending on how much we are approved, we can go yell at Australian wind now.   What with how deadly everything else is there, it might even yell back! Just think of all the EVPs you’ll record Ryan!  More sounds of feet scraping the ground and angry wind to try and convince me with.”  
  
As soon as the sentence left the mans lips, Ryan threw him a glare, though it lacked any heat behind it.  
  
 “Shut up, Shane.”

TJ chuckled and Mark shook his head.  The night continued on.  
  
***  
  
Seven beers deep and the group had gotten into drinking game territory.  Listening to the various ‘singers’, Mark had proposed that they take a drink every time one of the vocalists forgot or messed up the words to the chosen song.  
  
With each passing song, everyone became more and more drunk.  
  
“I don’t see what’s so hard about this,” Ryan had said, taking a swig after the singer belted out  _“See that girl, watch her scream, kicking the dancing queen”  
  
_ “The song lyrics are on the projector screen.   Singing them can’t be that difficult.”  
  
Shane nodded in agreement, swigging his own beer, “Yeah.  Besides! It’s Abba! Who doesn’t know the words to Dancing Queen, seriously.”  
  
It was at that point Ryan saw the mischievous look in TJ’s eye.   Before he had any more time to dread what the man was thinking, TJ came back with,  
  
“Well if it’s so easy, you two should get up there.”  
  
“Nun-uh No way,” Ryan said, Shaking his head.  Shane chuckled,   
  
“What, Ryan, are you scared?”  
  
Ryan’s face flushed- and not entirely because of the alcohol- as Shane got up from his seat, turning to look at Ryan.  
  
“I dare you to beat me at karaoke,” He said, low, tossing Ryan a wink.  
  
“How do you even _compete_ against someone at that?” Ryan yelled back as Shane walked up to the big grey book and began to read through the list of songs.  
  
As Shane was out of earshot, TJ leaned over, “You know… I bet Shane’s gonna kill it up there, considering how often he sings along to the playlists on the way to our ghoul hunts.   You’re not gonna let him show you up, are you Bergara?”  
  
Throwing TJ an indignant look, Ryan wordlessly got up and wandered himself to the grey book, passing by Shane as he did so.  
  
“So I see you are going to challenge my singing after all,” Shane said to him, a smirk painted across his face as the taller man leaned against a vacant table, “I chose a song just for you, Ryan.  I hope you’ll like it.”  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes but flashed the taller man a smile before turning to the book and looking at the list of songs.  
  
There were so many to choose from.  
  
Shane saw his name come up on the screen as the next to be singing and proceeded to head to the stage, grabbing the mic.  
  
Waiting on choosing, Ryan walked towards one of the vacant tables closer to the stage to watch the man sing.  
  
He was curious.     
  
That’s when he heard Shane speak, “How’s everyone doing tonight?  My name is Shane, and I am dedicating this song to a very special ghoulfriend in my life.  Ryan, this one’s for you, buddy.  Listen carefully…”  
  
The opening notes began to play, and Shane began to sing.  
 **  
** _ **My feet were made to march like thunder  
My lips to praise in awe and wonder  
My hands hold power and my lungs breathe fire  
Holy Spirit fire, Holy Spirit fire**  
_  
Ryan listened as Shane sang, his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest.  Shane was singing a Christian song, sure, but Shane wasn’t religious.  He said this song was for him.  He was singing about Ryan.  
 **  
 _All on your love I stand  
Because of who you are  
I know who I am_**  
  
Upon hearing the L-word, Ryan flushed.   Did Shane know?  Or was it just a word that happened to be in the song?  
  
 _ **Wherever I will go  
Wherever you will lead  
I’ll never walk alone  
Your spirit is with me   
  
Oh woah-o  
You’re with me as I go  
So I will not be afraid  
You call me to be brave  
In you, in you  
Brave  
In you  
You call me to be brave..**  
  
_Shane was smiling at him, eyes locked on one another as Ryan just listened to him sing.  At one point, Shane even started dancing around the stage, but still, his eyes never left Ryan’s _.  
  
 **No height, no depth, no fear can shake me  
Held firm, your hands will never fail me  
I won’t lose strength, for your strength is mine  
You will be my light through the darkest night.  
  
All on your love I stand  
Because of who you are  
I know who I am.**  
  
_The lyrics made sense in the context of their ghoul hunts.  Going into dark places, Shane would always follow him.  Even though Shane was never afraid, he always said that Ryan was the brave one of the two of them.   
  
_**Wherever I will go  
Wherever you will lead  
I never walk alone  
Because you are with me   
Oh woah-o  
You’re with me as I go  
So you don’t have to be afraid,  
You call me to be brave  
In You, in You  
Brave**  
  
_As the last notes tapered out, the patrons clapped and Shane proceeded to give a bow. _  
_  
Turning back to the book, Ryan knew what song to pick.  _  
  
So he wants to do dedications huh..  I got one for you big guy.  
_  
Choosing the song, Ryan passed by Shane who was now sitting in the chair Ryan had been in, watching the shorter man with intrigue. _  
_  
Taking the mic from its stand, Ryan locked eyes on Shane and it was like the whole bar fell away and it was just the two of them,  
  
Hello everyone.  So, I’m Ryan.  And I chose this song for my best bud, Shane who you all just heard moments ago.  Uh…  So yeah.. I um.  Here goes, _  
_  
Ryan was nervous.  But if Shane was professing things to him, maybe it was the alcohol giving him courage but he decided to take the leap and tell him.  Maybe Mark and TJ were right.  
  
It didn’t matter now.  There was no time left to take it back.   The opening notes started to play, and Ryan closed his eyes to steady his voice.   He sang.  
 _ **  
Walking alone tonight  
‘Cause I’ve only got room for two  
Me and my burdened black heart  
It’s all we know how to do**  
  
_Gathering courage, Ryan opened his eyes to look at Shane whos own were pinned on the shorter man, listening carefully, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. _  
  
 **Yet I look for a bigger bang  
Than the kind I continually see  
Sick of all this inertia  
I want a human being**  
  
_Upon hitting that last high note, Ryan cracked a smile,  getting into the music.  This song had always been a guilty pleasure of his that he didn’t listen to often but really enjoyed.  It always reminded him of Shane for various reasons.   His ‘burdened black heart’ was warmed by the taller man, and perhaps it was time to let him know that _._

 _**Lover, can you help me?  
I’m a child lost in the woods  
A black heart pollutes me  
And I think…..  
  
You’re a mountain that I’d like to climb..  
Not to conquer, but to share in the view ..  
**  
_Shane cracked a smile at the metaphor.   Ryan, EVEN IN SONG loved to take a dig at the man’s height.  It was obvious what the song was about, and when he stopped to really think about what he just did moment prior, Shane felt a heat creep into his cheeks, realizing just what exactly was going down tonight. _  
  
Thanks alcohol.  
 **  
Pulled by a false inertia  
Pushed out by circumstance  
Pistol firing at my feet  
That’s coercing me to dance  
  
Yet I look for a bigger bang  
Than the kind I’m sorry to know.  
Here I am, first foot of the climb  
Watch me go.**  
  
_Ryan’s gaze drifted to TJ and Mark momentarily before returning to Shane. Here he was, pouring his heart out to his co-worker, best friend, and secret crush.   Pistol fire at his feet indeed.  Shane seemed to be taking it well though, which urged Ryan on further.    The man was smiling so warmly at him as Ryan sang.   Climbing down from the stage, Ryan held the mic close and walked towards Shane still singing, _  
  
 **Lover, can you help me?  
I’m a child lost in the woods  
A lit path eludes me  
And I think…..  
  
You’re a mountain that I’d like to climb  
Not to conquer, but to share in the view  
You’re a bonfire and I’m gathered 'round you  
Set this old black heart inertia aflame**  
_  
Ryan was dancing around Shane, smiling bright like the sun and Shane was bobbing his head back and forth to the beat. _  
  
 **You’re a mountain  
That I’d like to climb  
Not to conquer, but to share in the view  
You’re a bonfire  
And I’m gathered 'round you  
Set this old black heart inertia aflame  
  
Set it aflame, send it away..**  
_  
As the song finished, Shane rose from his seat as everyone started clapping.   The two just stared at one another for a long pause.   Ryan’s heart was pounding.  Did Shane actually feel the same? Or was the love that he sang about platonic?     
  
As the moment drew out, suddenly Shane pulled Ryan into his arms.  Lowering his head, he whispered, “If I’m a bonfire and you’re gathered around me, then how about I make things a little hotter between us…”   Before pressing his lips to Ryan in a deep kiss. _  
_  
It was like a spell.  Shane’s lips were soft and tasted of barbeque sauce and hops.  He smelled of sandalwood and aftershave and Ryan couldn’t help the unrestrained moan as months, maybe even years, of pining was realized in that moment between them.  
  
Opening his mouth, Shane slid his tongue along Ryan's, as they tasted one another hungrily.  Ryan’s mouth was hot and wet and sweet with something Shane couldn’t quite identify.   Chasing the taste of bbq and salt, the two continued to kiss until eventually the need for air won out and they broke apart.  
  
Ryan couldn’t help the relieved smile that pulled the corners of his lips so hard it was making his cheeks hurt.  
  
“..You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that with you, dude..”  He breathed.   Shane just chuckled lightly, their faces still inches apart, “The feeling is most definitely mutual, little guy.  What do you say we go… climb that mountain at my place, huh?”  
  
Ryan flushed, “You’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?”  
  
“You’re the one who sang it, Bergara, not me.“  
  
“Shut up, Shane.”  
  
“So is that a yes?”  
  
Ryan turned to see that TJ and Mark had already moved over to the other table with their other co-workers.  
  
“Grab my things,” Ryan replied, “There’s a view I’d really like you to see.” _  
_  
Shane chuckled, pulling up the app for a Lyft.  
  
The rest of the night was theirs to explore. Wherever Ryan led, Shane would go.  After all, they were a package deal. __  
  
  
****  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't quite up to my usual standards but I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
